12 things
by bexybooblue
Summary: 12 multi one shots about 12 different things about 12 different harry potter characters
1. Chapter 1

12 things harry potter characters

Don't own harry potter all rights belong to jkrowling

Harry potter

1 he once had a imaginary friend who was a blue cat called mikey

2 his favourite nursey rhyme is Mary had a little lamb

3 his favourite food is chocolate cake

4 he hate the colour green

5 he loves the sound of rain

6 he cried when his children where born

7 he resented his father for bullying snape

8 he was Ron best man at his wedding

9 he loved hermione like a sister

10 he proposed to ginny on her birthday

11 one Christmas he gave Arthur weasley a 100 rubber ducks

12 he taught all his children to ride a broom


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny weasley / potter

Don't own harry potter

1 she was in love with harry since she was 3

2 the first time she felt James kick she cried

3 sometimes she wished Percy had died not Fred

4 all her pregnancy she craved jelly and milk

5 she loved pranking

6 the night voldemort returned she cried herself to sleep

7 when her brothers were at hogwarts she would mark the days down till there return

8 her favourite food is chicken soup

9 she loved her red hair

10 she didn't care that her family was poor

11 she was hermione maid of honor

12 she loved the smell of fresh bread 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron weasley

Disclaimer don't own harry porter

1 he loved hermione from the moment he rescued her from a troll

2 he fainted when he found out hermione was pregnant

3 when he was six he broke his arm

4 Charlie is his favourite sibling

5 when Fred died he felt like he had been torn apart

6 he chose his daughter name

7 harry was his best man

8 he loved to watch clouds as child

9 he found muggles wierd

10 his first case of accidental magic was setting fire to his dad hair

11 his favourite food is bacon

12 he proposed to hermione on Christmas day 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione granger/weasley

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter

1 her first sign of magic was turning her dog pink

2 she craved cheese for pregnancy with rose and lemon with Hugo

3 she picked out her son name

4 the sorting hat consided ravenclaw and slytherin before settling on griffondor

5 she wore Molly wedding dress at on her wedding day

6 she allergic to pickles

7 she fell in love with Ron when he tried to curse malfory for calling her a mudblood

8 she loved snow

9 she once jinxed pansy parkison hair to fall out

10 she hated being judged because of her blood

11 ginny was her maid of honor

12 she loved harry like a brother 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer don't own harry potter

Neville longbottom

1 His first word was mama

2 grilled cheese was his favourite

3 he was proud of what his parents stood for

4 his first crush was hermione

5 he loved his gran even if he was scared of her

6 he wanted to be a hufflepuff

7 he was lily luna god father

8 ginny became his best friend

9 when voldemort returned he knew he would fight

10 his favourite teacher was professor sprout

11 he hated the darkarts

12 he liked to talk to his plants 


	6. Chapter 6

Luna lovegood

Disclaimer don't own

1 Harry was the first real friend she made

2 Every year she visted dobby grave

3 Her favourite animals were thestrals 4 Flying made her feel free

5 When her mum died she retreated in to a world of her own

6 She still has nightmares about the war

7 Potions was her favourite class

8 She hated umbridge

9 Her first sign of magic was when she transfigured a spoon into a teddy bear

10 She has a phobia of moths

11 She loves ballet

12 Her best friend is Neville 


	7. Chapter 7

Draco malfory

Disclaimer don't own harry Potter

1 His Aunt Bellatrix scared him

2 He didn't really like Quidditch

3 The sorting hat wanted to put him in ravenclaw

4 He hated his father

5 Apples is his favourite food

6 He named his son

7 He didn't want to take the Dark mark 8 His first crush was on Hannah abbout

9 He only used the word mudblood because he wanted his father to be proud

10 He loved his godfather

11 Charms was his favourite class

12 When Hermione Granger hit him she bruised his face 


	8. Chapter 8

Rubeus hagrid

Disclaimer Don't own

1 He loved harry , Ron and hermione as if they were his own children

2 His love of animails started when he was very young

3 Dumbledor was like a father to him

4 He hated leaving harry at the dursleys

5 He hated being half gaint

6 He liked to watch the stars at night

7 When he thought Harry was dead he felt numb

8 He visted Dumbledor grave every month

9 His favourite food is cheese cake

10 He was so happy when he became the care of magical creature professor

11 He hated lucius Malfory

12 His favourite colour is purple

Please review 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own

Severus Snape

1 He loved lily from the moment he saw her

2 He Regreted joining Voldemort

3 He loved His godson

4 He hated his Father

5 A Lily was his only real friend

6 He hated the word mudblood

7 Reading is his favourite thing to do

8 Hermione Granger was the smartest student he ever taught

9 As a child he wished he was a pureblood

10 He Disliked Lucius Malfory

11 He knew Harry was More like Lily than James He just didn't want to admit it

12 He didn't mind dying 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter

Bellatrix Lestrange

1. She never wanted to marry her husband

2. At the age of six she became fascinated with the Dark Lord

3. The sorting hat considered Gryffindor

4. Her first love was Lucius Malfoy

5. She couldn't have children

6. Her greatest fear was becoming a boring house wife like a mother

7. The Dark Lord marked her at sixteen

8. The first time she killed someone she throw up

9. She loved to walk around bare feet

10. She never regretted taking the dark mark

11. She despised her mother

12. She knew she wasn't going to survive the war 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter

Tom riddle/Lord Voldemort

1. He always dreamed of power

2. Killing his father brought him great power

3. He resented his mother for dying and leaving him stuck in a orphanage

4. Other children found him weird

5. His first kiss was Druella black

6. It amused him to watch people suffer

7. He never felt remorse for anything he did

8. Nargini was the only real friend he had

9. He used Bellatrix Lestrange devotion to his advantage

10. His favourite class charms

11. He thought most of his followers were spineless

12. He never thought potter would be able to defeat him 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Lavender Brown

1. Ron Weasley was the only boy she ever loved

2. She loved fashion

3. She loved the smell of fresh parsley

4. Her favorite animal is rabbits

5. She wanted to become a healer when she left Hogwarts

6. The sight of the dark mark sickened her

7. She was jealous of Hermione Granger

8. She had a phobia of mice

9. She suffered from hayfever

10. No one ever saw the real her

11. She liked the feel of fresh pillows

12. Her last thought as she lay dying was I we win 


End file.
